Quando o Amor é Inevitável Parte I O começo
by Timbi
Summary: Ele salvou a sua vida e juntos construiram uma grande amizade, mas para ela ele é muito mais do que apenas um amigo ele é....
1. Chapter 1

E ai galera, estou me aventurando por novos caminhos, eu sempre tive vontade de escrever uma fic sobre Inuyasha e agora, graças a ajuda da minha querida amiga Bárbara Gnewuch eu consegui, e é a ela que eu dedico este e todos os outros cap desta fic.

_------------------_

_A jovem olhava feliz para o pequenino bebê em seus braços, uma bela menina de cabelos pretos e olhos também pretos, uma pele branquinha que lhe dava uma aparência semelhante a uma boneca de porcelana._

_-Ela é tão linda... –diz um jovem rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. –Ela se parece com você Kyo... ela tem os seus olhos... –diz ele._

_-Os meus olhos... meus olhos... –sussurrou a jovem... –Kikyou tem os meus olhos._

_-O nome dela não ia ser Kagome? –questiona o jovem._

_-Não Onigumo seu nome será Kikyou... Kikyou Higurashi. – o jovem ficou apenas analisando a menina que olhava-o atentamente, desejava e todo coração poder dar o seu nome a filha, mas sabia que a esposa não concordaria pois tinha de levar o nome do templo, um de seus filhos seria o dono do templo Higurashi._

_------------------------_

_O tempo passava e Kikyou se tornava uma menina mimada e geniosa, mesmo para a sua idade, 2 anos, e aos 3 anos ganhou uma irmãzinha._

_-Esses olhos... –sussurrou Kyo._

_-São os meus olhos, ela tem os meus olhos. –disse Onigumo feliz, talvez essa tivesse algo dele diferente da irmã que a cada dia que passava se tornava mais parecida com a mãe. –É a minha vez de escolher o nome. –diz ele._

_-Sim Onigumo escolha o nome. –diz Kyo tentando sorrir, mas não conseguia sentir muito afeto por essa menina._

_-Será Kagome, Kagome Higurashi... –diz ele sorrindo e pegando a criança no colo._

_------------------------------_

_Logo após completar um ano Kagome deixou de ser o centro das atenções na família, que voltou a ser Kikyou, que começara a praticar balé, e exigia atenção de seus pais em dias de apresentações e Kagome tinha que ficar em casa com o avô. Mas quando completou três anos Kagome começou a praticar balé, também. Kikyou aos 8 anos enjoou o balé e Kyo por isso não levava nem Kagome ao balé. Foi nessa mesma época que nasceu Sota Higurashi, um menino muito fofo, de cabelos castanhos como Onigumo e olhos castanhos. Por ser o único menino era o mais mimado, depois de Kikyou é claro que começou a se interessar por piano o que fez com que seus pais adquirissem um para ajudá-la em suas aulas, e ela passou a ter aulas em casa, e Kagome, via tudo atentamente. Mas com 11 anos Kikyo também enjoou o piano, e passou a se interessar por outras coisa como aulas de língua estrangeira, começou a praticar francês, mas logo enjoou, também, passando para o português, onde teve noções básicas e desistiu novamente, começou a se interessar pelo espanhol, mas se enrolava muito para falar e desistiu também, como remédio teve que se contentar com o inglês que aprendia no colégio afinal era língua estrangeira e dessa não poderia desistir. Kagome que sempre estivera atrás de Kikyou surrupiou os livros da irmã quando ela queria jogá-los fora e começou a tentar aprender alguma coisa. O único que sabia disso era o seu pai, que acabou aprendendo um monte com ela, já que a pequena só tinha isso, e subir nas árvores do templo como diversão. Até que um dia..._

_O sinal da escola batia feito louco, a professora sabia o que significava, em dias normais era apenas um treinamento rotineiro, mas se tivesse treinamento ela seria avisada ou seja, a escola estava mesmo pegando fogo, seu primeiro pensamento foi em como poderia tirar as crianças dali? E a pequena Higurashi que havia ido ao banheiro... não tinha muito o que pensar._

_-Crianças, vamos sair para o pátio. –disse ela calmamente. –Não Houjo, não deve pegar nada, apenas desça. –disse ela antes mesmo do menino perguntar._

_----------------_

_-Eu to com medo... – sussurrava a menina enquanto saia do banheiro e via todos andando apressadamente._

_-Ei... –ela olha na direção de quem a chamara e depara-se com um menino de cabelos prateados, olhos âmbar e duas lindas orelhinhas. –Vamos o colégio ta pegando fogo. –disse ele. A menina ficou assustada, mas lembrara-se do que a professora disse uma vez a ela e seus colegas. "Classe, quero que prestem atenção, se um dia o alarme de incêndio tocar e vocês por alguma razão não estiverem em sala, quero que acompanhem as outras turmas, mas que procurem ficar perto de mim. Ou da diretora, ou dos outros professores, ou do zelador, em ultimo caso, dos alunos mais velhos esta entendido?"_

_-Ahn han... –sussurrou ela dando-lhe a mão._

_-----------------------_

_-Senhora diretora a Higurashi... –começou a professora._

_-Não se preocupe, Inuyasha desceu com ela. –diz a diretora._

_-Ah, graças a Kami... E onde ela está? –questiona a professora._

_-Lá! –diz a diretora apontando para o parquinho do outro lado da rua onde um jovem que aparentava ter apenas 12 anos empurrava uma menininha no balanço._

_--------------------------_

_-Inuyasha é um nome bem legal sabia... –dizia a menina entre risos._

_-Feh... –o garoto apenas a empurrava._

_-Apesar de mal-humorado você parece ser bem legal. –dizia a menina._

_-Seus pais nunca disseram que você tem que tomar cuidado com os estranhos? –questiona o jovem._

_-Sim mas você não é estranho, você é um amigo, e você salvou a minha vida. –disse a garota._

_-Você não tem medo de mim? –pergunta ele._

_-Medo de você, não, por que? –pergunta a menina._

_-Por nada, deixa pra lá. –diz ele. essa menina ao menos aos olhos do garoto era estranha, mesmo uma garota da idade dela já temia a um meio youkai, mas ela nem se quer parecia saber que ele era diferente dela, e por hora ele ficou feliz, pois eram raras as vezes em que era tratado como igual, e parecia que com ela, ao menos por hora ele seria apenas mais um amigo. –Você disse que mora aonde mesmo?_

_-Em um templo, é bem grande. –disse a menina tentando mostrar o templo com os braços. –O templo Higurashi meu vovô é o sacerdote._

_-Que legal. –diz o menino sorrindo com a empolgação da menina, mas mudou de expressão ao sentir alguém se aproximando._

_-Higurashi, seus pais vieram te buscar. –diz a professora. –E você Inuyasha, não deveria ter trazido ela para cá. –diz ela brava._

_-Não xinga ele! –disse a menina brava. –Ele me ajudou. –a professora olhou-na assustada, Kagome jamais fizera isso, sempre fora uma menina comportada._

_-É melhor você atravessar e esperar pelos seus pais. –disse a professora ao menino. –E você vem comigo. –disse puxando a jovem. _

_--------------------------------_

_-SE A KAGOME ESTUDASSE NO MESMO COLÉGIO DA KIKYOU NADA DISSO TERIA ACONTECIDO! –gritava Onigumo, ainda tentando entender por que suas filhas estavam em escolas diferentes._

_-VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE KIKYOU DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIA QUE A IRMÃ ESTUDASSE NO MESMO COLÉGIO POR QUE ELA TEM MANIA DE IMITÁ-LA E ELA NÃO SUPORTA ISSO! E NÃO GRIte... –diz Kyo no mesmo tom do esposo._

_-E VOCÊ DEU OUVIDOS A UMA MENINA MIMADA, KYO VOCÊ MIMA DEMAIS A KIKYOU! LEMBRE-SE QUE KAGOME E SOTA TAMBÉM SÃO SEUS FILHOS! _

_-Olha Onigumo, você não vai entender o que eu sinto. –diz ela brava._

_-Vou, é claro que vou, você se projetou na Kikyou, deixou ela fazer tudo e agora, agora ela, ela se parece com você. Agora a sua filha esta se tornando você! Você repetiu o erro de seus pais, e de propósito. Você que a Kikyou? Pois fique com ela, eu vou embora daqui com Kagome e Sota! –diz ele saindo._

_-ONIGUMO! –grita Kyo._

_------------------------_

_-Papai... papai... papai... volta... volta papai... –e mais uma vez aqueles pequeninos olhos azuis estavam cheios de lágrimas mas dessa vez a dor era tão grande que parecia que nunca ia deixar de chorar, ela queria chorar para sempre, ou até a dor passar... a menina agarrava a boneca que seu pai lhe dera como se fosse o próprio, e olhava em volta em busca de calor humano, alguém que lhe confortasse, mas ninguém, seu irmãozinho que nada entendia corria pela casa enquanto sua mãe abraçava sua irmã. De repente a menina saiu correndo, tentando esquecer tudo e foi em direção a uma árvore que havia no templo, a maior para ser exata, a árvore que ela mais gostava justamente por ser enorme, pois lhe dava segurança, a arvore sagrada._

_-Kagome... –a jovem virou-se enquanto secava as lagrimas que não paravam de escorrer._

_-Inuyasha... –ela correu até o menino e o abraçou. –Inuyasha o meu pai... o meu pai... ele... ele..._

_-Shiii, esta tudo bem Kagome... está tudo bem –dizia o menino..._

----------------------------

O cap foi curtinho, mas é pra mostrar o começo.


	2. Chapter 2

Quero em primeiro lugar agradecer aos reviews e dizer que fico feliz que tenham gostado do cap. anterior. E sim, o pai da K-chan morreu. E mais uma vez dedico este capitulo a minha super hiper ultra mega power amiga Babi. Te AdOlU.

------------------------------

Uma jovem, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, caminhava tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Tokyo, não havia o que temer, e ela se sentia segura nas ruas movimentadas dessa cidade, ela amava passar pelo centro comercial e olhar as vitrines, ficar namorando jóias, sapatos, roupas, que sabia que talvez nunca tivesse dinheiro o suficiente para comprar, mas o simples fato de poder admirá-las a deixava feliz. E era nas ruas, nas ruas frias e solitárias que ela se sentia protegida e guardada, pois por mais solitária que estivesse nunca estaria verdadeiramente só.

-Ei, Kikyou! –a jovem que olhava admirada a vitrine, simplesmente ignora a pessoa que lhe chamara e volta a caminhar. –Qual é K-chan, eu tava brincando. –diz a pessoa tentando se redimir, mas a jovem nem se quer olha para trás e continua seu caminho agora acelerando o passo com a pessoa seguindo-lhe. Depois de um certo tempo sendo seguida ela começa a correr e entra em uma loja qualquer, a primeira que aparece.

-Desculpa, mas acho que você entrou na loja errada menina. –diz a vendedora assim que ela entra na loja, ela apenas encara a vendedora e depois olha para os lados e percebe que muitos na loja a olhavam.

-Como assim? –questiona a jovem.

-Por que não tenta comprar na loja da frente? –questiona, a vendedora, a jovem vira-se e depara-se com um brechó, ela fica super irritada, não que despreze o Brechó, mas sim pelo fato de ter sido literalmente humilhada na frente de varias pessoas, somente por estar usando um uniforme que não era novo. A jovem então retira-se da loja muito brava.

-K-chan, o que houve? –questiona a mesma pessoa que lhe chamara de Kikyou, um jovem hanyou de cabelos prateados, olhos âmbar, com duas orelhinhas de cachorro vestindo uma calça jeans azul escuro e uma camisa com os últimos botões abertos revelando seu peitoral malhado.

-Não houve nada. –diz ela tentando ficar calma.

-Como assim não houve nada? –questiona ele.

-É eu entrei na loja por engano foi isso. –mente ela.

-Kagome... –sussurra ele.

-Bem, eu tenho que ir. –diz ela andando na direção contraria a dele.

-Por que você está tão estranha? –questiona ele puxando-a pelo pulso.

-Me solta Inuyasha... –pede ela.

-Por que você está estranha? Responda e eu te solto. –diz ele seriamente.

-Eu não to estranha é coisa da sua cabeça. –diz ela. – Da pra me soltar agora Inuyasha.

-Você está estranha sim, antes você me contava tudo, não me escondia nada, se fosse antes você teria dito por que está tão triste. –diz o jovem.

-Se eu estivesse triste, eu te diria Inuyasha, eu estou bem. –diz ela sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Então, diga isso olhando nos meus olhos. –diz o jovem levantando o rosto dela de forma que ela o encarasse.

-Eu não estou triste Inuyasha, estou apenas cansada, mas nada de mais, eu realmente tenho que ir, eu tenho prova amanhã e preciso estudar. –o jovem sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas resolveu não questionar, se ela não queria falar para ele, ia respeitar.

-Tudo bem, mas posso te acompanhar até em casa? Eu preciso falar com a sua irmã. –diz ele.

-Ah, claro, se você quiser. –diz ela. Eles saem caminhando lado a lado.

-Ei... –chama ele sem receber resposta. –Ei... –chama de novo, mas nada. –Eu to falando com você. –diz ele segurando o braço dela.

-Inuyasha, você sabe muito bem que o meu nome não é "Ei". –diz ela brava.

-Eu sei, eu estava brincando. –diz e ele.

-Bem, chegamos... -diz ela.

Kagome mora em um templo com a sua família, mãe, irmão, irmã e avô e também o gato da família Buyo. O avô de Kagome é um sacerdote, o responsável pelo templo da família Higurashi, e um de seus netos irá herdar o templo, provavelmente uma de suas netas pois foram elas que apresentaram algum tipo de poder espiritual.

-Espera você vai me deixar assim? –questiona o jovem.

-Eu vou para o Goshinboku!Ah, e não diga a ninguém que você veio comigo.-diz ela saindo de perto dele.

-É loca, só pode... -diz o jovem indo em direção a casa que ficava no templo.

--------------------------------------

_Um dia nós dois juramos_

_Amizade até o fim  
Hoje venho confessar  
Tudo que eu sinto por ti_**  
**

A jovem correu para longe da vista do amigo e ficou observando-o de longe esperando até que ele entrasse em sua casa juntamente com a sua irmã que lhe atendera a porta, com um sorriso apagado ela segue me direção ao Goshinboku, a árvore sagrada do templo, a árvore que lhe dava proteção.

-Já faz tanto tempo... -sussurra ela ainda olhando para a árvore. -A Goshinboku... só você sabe como eu me sinto, só você sabe como eu desejo ir embora daqui, como eu desejo de todo o coração a liberdade, ser vista como individuo e ser tratada e respeitada por isso. Como eu desejo um... lar... -a jovem começa a chorar abraçada a árvore, como se a mesma fosse lhe dar forças para seguir em frente ela projetava na árvore a imagem de um certo amigo seu que assim como ela estava muito ligado a árvore. -Mas você sabe que eu quero me tornar uma sacerdotisa, a sacerdotisa do templo Higurashi, assim como a minha tataravó e minhas ante-passadas, é a única coisa que eu desejo de todo o coração... e Kikyou parece não querer o que indica que talvez eu seja a futura sacerdotisa, isso me faria tão feliz. Bem agora eu preciso ir... eu volto mais tarde.

A jovem afaste-se da árvore e segue em direção a sua casa, estava um pouco mais calma e feliz.

-Cheguei! -diz ela entrando em casa.

-Mana! -exclama seu irmão lhe abraçando.

-Sota.

-Mana o Inuyasha veio te ver... -diz o garoto.

-Ei eu ouvi isso garoto! -exclama o hanyou.

-Errr... era brincadeira. -diz o garoto.

-Acho bom! -diz o hanyou agora olhando para a jovem que sorria.

-Quem mais está em casa? -questiona ela.

-O vovô, o seu "amigo" e eu. -diz ele.-Mas que ele veio te ver ele veio. -o meio youkai se preparava para lhe dar um "croque" quando.

-Sota! -exclama a jovem.

-Ué, vocês não tinham marcado de ver quem é melhor no video-game?-diz o garoto.

-Ih, é mesmo, pera ai que eu vou trocar de roupa. -diz a jovem indo em dierção ao seu quarto.

-------------------------------

O Sota não existe, sempre tentando me unir ao Inuyasha, será que ele não percebe que nós somos apenas amigos, bons amigos nada mais, claro não posso negar que um dia já vi o Inu como mais do que um amigo... mas naquele dia eu tava pra lá de bagdá e mesmo seu sentisse algo por ele... Kagome é melhor não pensar por que seus pensamentos sempre te traem... anda vai trocar de roupa...

-Pronto, eu me sinto tão bem assim, não sei por que as meninas dizem que eu tenho que me arrumar mais! O importante não é se sentir bem? Eu me sinto bem exatamente do jeito que eu estou, de camisa bem larga, que por sinal o Inuyasha também tem, corsário e, pra ficar em casa não posso esquecer das minhas pantufinhas. Eu pareço louca falando sozinha, é melhor eu descer. -digo saindo do quarto. -Oie... voltei!

-Feh, já não era sem tempo. -Inu como sempre de bom humor.

-Eu também quero jogar, posso, posso, ah vai, diz que sim! DIZ QUE SIM, POR FAVOR! -o meu querido irmãozinho quando quer sabe ser um pentelho.

-Tá Sota, mas com uma condição. -digo.

-Qual? Qual? Qual? -questiona ele.

-Que você monte o video-game. -digo.

-Ah só isso? -bem eu não gosto muito de fazer isso.

-Sim. -digo sentando-me no sofá ao lado de Inuyasha.

-Ta, eu vou buscar, já volto. -diz Sota saindo feliz.

-E então, parece que você já melhorou. -diz Inuyasha tirando uma mecha do meu cabelo que tampava a minha face.

-Um pouco, e você vai esperar a minha irmã chegar? -pergunto encarando-o.

-Por que já ta me correndo? -questiona-me ele fingindo-se de irritado.

-Quem sou eu para te correr? -pergunto baixando a vista

-Minha melhor amiga e dona desta casa...a mulher da minha... -diz ele levantando o meu rosto fazendo-me encarar esses belos olhos âmbar e essa... eu já não ouvia mais nada mais poderia jurar que ele tinha dito que eu sou a mulher da sua vida, eu deveria estar ouvindo coisas, só pode...

-O que você disse? -pergunto num sussurro quase inaudivel para pessoas normais.

-Eu disse que você é... -vai, diz o que eu acho que é.

-MANA! -droga

-O que é Sota? -questiono.

-Me ajuda aqui... -pede ele, eu olho para o Inu como se dissesse espera um momento que eu já venho e vou até ele.

------------------------------

-O que você quer? -indago chegando perto dele.

-Eu não alcanço no video-game. -diz ele apontando para a caixa que estava em cima do guarda-roupa.

-Já tentou subir na cadeira? -questiono.

-Errr... não... -diz ele.

-Bom então tenta. -digo com um sorriso do tipo: se você fizer isso de novo moleque eu te mato.

-Ta... mas vai chamar o Inuyasha. -diz ele em tom autoritário.

-Ei, moleque, você não manda em mim. -digo.

-Mana, por favor. -não posso evitar de sorrir, afinal de contas esse pentelho é meu irmãozinho querido.

-Ta bom... -digo. -Mas anda logo com isso ai. -e saio do quarto.

----------------------------------

Minha melhor amiga e dona desta casa...a mulher da minha...

Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando disse isso, eu quase me declarei para ela... e se ela me rejeitasse? Isso poderia estragar a nossa amizade, e o que eu menos quero é perdê-la... ela é tão diferente das outras meninas, ela é tão natural... ela não se importa com aparências, ela é ela mesmo sem se importar com o que pensem.

-Inu-kun... -e Kikyou? Será tudo isso o que falam dela?

-Kikyou... -ela não parece ser tão diferente da K-chan na aparência, mas e no interior?

-Você está sozinho aqui? Onde está a Kagome e o meu irmão? -ela não parece ser tão má.

-Estão lá em cima. -digo.

-E te deixaram sozinho aqui embaixo? Típico deles. -diz ela brava.

-Não, não é isso, é que... -começo.

-Sabe Inuyasha, eu sempre tive vontade de conversar com você, de te conhecer melhor, o Sota fala tanto em você. -ela parece se importar tanto com o irmão quanto a K-chan.

-É mesmo? -questiono.

-Sim, ele fala de você com tanto entusiasmo, é como se você fosse o irmão mais velho dele. -eu realmente não sei se ela esta feliz ou brava, ela parece dominar suas emoções.

-Mas eu sou apenas um amigo dele e da K-chan. -digo.

-Eu queria ter um amigo que se importasse tanto comigo quanto você parece se importar com o Sota e a Kagome... -ela está chorando? Por que ela choraria... eu detesto ver mulheres chorando.

-Kikyou, não chore... -digo indo até ela e abraçando-na, não posso evitar... eu não consigo ver mulheres chorando, ainda mais sendo tão parecida com a K-chan.

-Ah Inuyasha... é difícil ser a filha mais velha, é difícil demais quando você precisa ajudar a sua mãe a cuidar de seus irmãos, você acaba não tendo tempo para você mesma, você acaba abdicando as coisas que mais lhe fazem feliz e os amigos se tornam escassos... -eu não sabia que ela passa por isso, bem é a primeira vez que eu falo com ela assim.

-Kikyou, os verdadeiros amigos, nunca nos abandonam, você deve se apegar aos que restaram, pois eles te darão forças. -digo.

-E me sinto tão perdida, tendo que abrir mão dos meus próprios sonhos... eu queria tanto ser a sacerdotisa deste templo e levar adiante o legado da familia Higurashi, mas a Kagome vai herdar tudo, porque ela é a mais nova e tem menos responsabilidades e pode treinar seus poderes espirituais. -ela nunca me disse isso.

-----------------------------------------

O Inu vai ver, dessa vez eu vou ganhar, eu vou vencê-lo no video-game e mostrar quem é a melhor jogadora que existe, ou não me chamo Kagome Higurashi.

-Inuyasha o Sota já...


	3. Chapter 3

Eu estou muito feliz com os reviews, adoro lê-los e fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic. Babi, você sabe que eu te adoru né? Esse cap. como todos da fic é dedicado a minha amiga Babi Gne que esta me ajudando a escrever, na verdade ela também deveria combrar seus direitos mas, é melhor não dar idéia rsrsrsrs...

-----------------------------------

O Inu vai ver, dessa vez eu vou ganhar, eu vou vencê-lo no video-game e mostrar quem é a melhor jogadora que existe, ou não me chamo Kagome Higurashi.

-Inuyasha o Sota já... -não, o que ele ta fazendo abraçado a ela? O que ela ta fazendo?

-Kagome... -sua bruxa...

-Inuyasha o Sota disse que já ta instalado o jogo. -digo tentando não parecer triste mas como posso evitar vendo-o abraçado a minha irmã mesmo depois de ter percebido a minha presença.

-Eu não estou mais afim de jogar, eu vou ficar conversando com a sua irmã. -NÃO!

-Então ta... -digo saindo, ela programou isso... se não ela não estaria com esse sorrisinho na cara.

---------------

-Mana, cadê o Inuyasha? -pergunta-me Sota.

-Seremos só você e eu maninho, o Inu, não vai mais jogar. -digo.

-Mas ele... -começa ele.

-Ele não vai mais jogar... -digo.

-Você ta bem Mana? -pergunta ele.

-Sim, vamos jogar. -Não eu quero morrer!

-Ah, eu não to afim de jogar, com você não tem graça! -diz ele.

-Como assim não tem graça? -pergunto.

-Por que uma feiosa como você não é páreo para o grande Sota Higurashi! -mas que a

garoto espera...

-SOTA HIGURASHI! Vem aqui! -grito correndo atrás dele, a casa inteira. Mas de repente ele para na escada.

-Mana, desculpa... -diz ele vindo na minha direção, o que ele quer esconder?

-O que tem lá? -pergunto.

-Nada, vamos jogar. -não, eu quero ver o que tem...NÃO... ELES... ELES...

-------------------

-Kagome... -sussurro ao vê-la parada na escada com uma cara chocada.

-Inuyasha... Kikyou... -sussurra ela virando-se para ir para o seu quarto.

-Espera, não é o que você pensa... -droga, se Kikyou não tivesse me beijado! Se bem que ela também não tem culpa, ela parece tão... tão indefesa.

-Inuyasha, me desculpe é que... nunca ninguém foi tão gentil assim comigo e eu me deixei levar, eu atrapalhei as coisas entre você e a Kagome não é? -entre eu e a Kagome, será que há algo entre nós?

-Não há nada entre nós.. -sussurro, e se tivesse terminou agora.

-Mas você gosta dela não é? -gostar? Eu... não sei, não tenho certeza do que sinto.

-Sim, quero dizer, não, feh que te importa? -ela esta sorrindo? Como ela pode sorrir quando eu fui grosseiro com ela? -Do que esta rindo?

-De você! Você vê a Kagome como uma irmã e parece pensar que está apaixonado por ela. -será que é isso mesmo? Eu não sei, parece que eu sinto algo mais forte do que apenas amor fraternal, tah ta certo que ela é minha única amiga, mas isso não vem ao caso.

-Eu não sei se é bem isso Kikyou! -digo.

-Eu acho que é, mas pense bem, reflita, bem eu tenho que ir agora, eu preciso treinar, e desculpa... -desculpa?

-Por que? -questiono.

-Por isso... -diz ela agarrando-me, novamente.

-Kikyou, não... –digo afastando-na.

-Me desculpa é que eu não pude resistir, não dá quero dizer os meus sentimentos, são a única coisa da qual eu não posso desistir. –o que tem sentimentos a ver com isso... não, essa garota é louca.

-Kikyou... –

-Shii, não fale, eu sei que você está confuso quanto aos seus sentimentos, mas eu te amo, eu sei que você deve me achar uma louca, mas é a verdade, desculpa... –ela sai correndo, está chorando, eu sinto o cheiro das suas lagrimas, mas é melhor eu deixá-la sozinha...

Toc toc! –por que ela não atende?

-Anda Kagome, eu sei que você esta ai, abre essa porta. –está muito quieto, mas eu sinto o seu cheiro e é muito bom. –Anda K-chan deixa eu falar.

-Ei Inuyasha, o que você ta fazendo? – o que, ela não ta no quarto?

-Vo..você não tava ali dentro? –eu podia jurar...

-Não, eu tava com o Sota. –diz ela abrindo a porta do quarto. –Então o que você queria? –pergunta ela deixando a porta aberta para que eu entrasse.

-Nada só saber o que você estava fazendo. –digo.

-Eu tava procurando os meus tênis. –diz ela.

-Você vai aonde? –pergunto.

-Te interessa? –pergunta-me ela.

-Sim! –respondo.

-Não, acho que não. –diz ela.

-Sim por que eu me importo com você. –ela fica muda.

-Eu vou correr. –por que ela tem essa mania de sair para correr?

-Quer que eu te acompanhe? –eu não gosto que ela saia sozinha pela cidade.

-Não, obrigada, eu vou sozinha. –por que ela nunca me deixa acompanhá-la?

-Está bem. Eu vou lá com o Sota. –digo saindo.

-Tchau. –diz ela saindo junto comigo.

----------------------

Um jovem youkai de longos cabelos prateados, belos olhos âmbar, uma lua crescente na testa, vestindo um abrigo esportivo, estava sentado em um banco de um parque, sua face não apresentava emoções, era fria como o gelo.

-Você demorou. –diz ele antes que a jovem se pronuncia-se.

-Eu sei, eu tive um contra-tempo, e então, vamos? –questiona ela.

-Seu namoradinho não vai ficar feliz de saber que você anda se encontrando comigo. –diz ele com uma voz sem sentimentos.

-Seu irmão não é meu namorado, Sesshomaru-sama e mesmo se fosse nós não temos nada, apenas uma amizade não é? -pergunta ela.

-Não, mas você sabe que o meu irmão é possessivo não é K-chan? –pergunta o jovem.

-Não se preocupe, ele não vai brigar conosco por isso, até por que ele... –a jovem se cala, é notório que ela está triste.

-Você gosta dele não é? –pergunta o jovem.

-Eu gostar do Inuyasha? Ah fala sério Sesshomaru-sama. –diz ela forçando uma risada.

-Eu sei que gosta, ta na sua cara! E não me chame de Sesshomaru-sama.-diz o jovem.

-Ta, mas vamos correr. –diz a jovem correndo.

-Muito que me ajuda correr com você. –diz ele mudando de assunto.

-Eu te obriguei a correr comigo? –pergunta ela.

-Não. –diz ele.

-Ah, só pra saber. –diz ela.

-Mas bem que eu podia encontrar uma humana mais rápida. –diz ele aumentando um pouco a velocidade.

-Volta aqui! –diz ela aumentando a velocidade.

É assim que eles passavam as tardes, o jovem por ser um youkai ajudava a jovem a treinar uma vez que ela se sentia muito lerda e acreditava que uma boa sacerdotisa deva ser tão ágil quanto um youkai.

----------------------

-Isso são horas? –o que ele ta fazendo aqui ainda?

-Te incomoda que eu chegue esse horário Inuyasha? –pergunto tirando os tênis.

-Sim, me incomoda. –diz ele.

-Pois não deveria! –digo.

-Claro que sim. Você é minha amiga e eu devo me preocupar com você. –ele parece dizer a verdade... mas eu não consigo esquecer...

-Pois perde seu tempo! –digo subindo as escadas.

-Mana!Que bom que você chegou! –exclama ele subindo as escadas correndo e tropeçando em um degrau.

-Sota! Você está bem? – questiono preocupada

-Sim. – diz ele.

-Diferente... –sussurra Inu.

-O que você disse Inuyasha? –pergunto curiosa.

-Nada. –diz ele

-Como? Eu ouvi você dizer algo. –digo.

-Não foi nada esquece. –diz ele.

-Inuyasha você vai ficar para jantar? –pergunta mamãe.

-Posso? –pergunta ele.

-Fica, fica, fica, -diz Souta. –A mamãe diz que sim, deixa, deixa, vai, ele é tão legal!

-Claro querido. -diz ela. – E você porquinha, poda tomar um banho antes de descer. –também te amo mamãe.

------------------------------------

-Então Kagome ta dando em cima do irmão do Inuyasha? –pergunta Kikyou.

-Que? -pergunta ela.

-É a Érika disse que viu vocês no parque se beijando. –só pode ser mentira, se bem que eu senti o cheiro do Sesshomaru, ela não seria capaz.

-Bem, então ela precisa de óculos, por que como sempre ela está errada. –e eu que por um instante acreditei que o que Kikyou tinha me dito fosse mentira.

-Ou seja você estava com ele. E quando chegou você estava digamos que... –não tudo menos isso.

-Pare de pensar bobagens kikyou, eu não sou como você! –diz ela brava, eu nunca a vi tão brava.

-Kagome não grite com a sua irmã! –diz a mãe delas.

-Eu estou apenas tentando dizer para o neurônio dela que eu não sou como ela. –diz ela levantando-se.

-KAGOME HIGURASHI, VOLTE AQUI! –grita a senhora Kyo. –Desculpa Inuyasha, com licença eu vou atrás dela.

----------------------

-Não esta ouvindo que eu estou te chamando? –questiona-me mamãe.

-Mãe, eu não quero discutir com a senhora. –digo.

-Então você vai me ouvir. –diz ela. –Eu não quero mais você brigando com a sua irmã! –diz-me ela.

-Diz isso pra ela também, eu tenho que me defender quando ela provoca. –digo.

-É mas ela não vai ser... –como ela pode dizer isso.

-Não minta eu sei que é ela que vai ser a sacerdotisa do templo eu ouvi você falando com o vovô. –digo chorando. –Você nunca gostou de mim Kyo, o que tem em mim que não te agrada? Me diz? Eu sempre tentei fazer de tudo para que você me notasse, sempre, desde pequena, mas você nunca me notou, você só tinha olhos para a Kikyou, por que? –pergunto chorando.

-Isso não é verdade. –diz ela.

-É sim, ao menos uma vez na vida diga a verdade Kyo. Você nunca me amou, você só sabe que eu existo quando eu tenho que fazer as tarefas da Kikyou... Você e a sua filha sempre envenenam todos contra mim, é por isso que eu não te apresento as minhas amigas, da escola, o único que você conhece é o Inu, por que eu conheci ele antes da morte do papai. –digo chorando.

-Vá pro seu quarto. –diz-me ela.

-Não. –digo indo em direção a porta.

-Kagome Higurashi se você sair por essa porta, pode esquecer que é minha filha. –diz ela.

-Não faz muita diferença você dizer isso agora, faz?

-----------------------

Já faz um bom tempo que eu estou caminhando sem rumo, meus pés estão doendo, começou a chover, eu estou cansada de ter corrido com Sesshomaru, eu queria estar na minha cama dormindo, eu estou com fome com essa confusão eu acabei não jantando.

-Sai da frente! –ótimo acabei de ser atropelada... por uma bicicleta.

-Alguém anotou a placa? –pergunto no chão.

-Você está bem? –claro, eu adoro ser atropelada por uma bicicleta.

-Claro, melhor do que nunca. –digo sorrindo.

RONC!

-Você não tinha ido pra casa? –pergunta-me ele?

-Sim, Sesshomaru-sam... Sesshomaru, mas eu briguei com a minha irmã... –digo.

-E a sua mãe brigou contigo. –diz ele.

-Como... –começo.

-Eu lembro quando vocês brigaram um dia em publico, foi por causa da sua irmã. –mas nós brigamos uma vez só em publico. –É melhor você ir lá pra casa até a chuva parar. –diz ele.

-Mas e os seus pais? –pergunto.

-Eu tenho cara de quem mora com os pais? –pergunta-me ele.

-Não. –digo.

-É mas eu tenho que aturar o meu irmão. –diz ele bravo.

-Ele não vai brigar com você? –pergunto.

-Porque ele brigaria? –pergunta-me ele.

-Por que a Kikyou disse que uma amiga dela nos viu no parque e ele acreditou. –digo.

-Mas nós estávamos no parque. –diz ele.

-Mas não nos beijando! –digo.

-Quer saber Kagome que o idiota do meu irmão vá pro inferno, na chuva você não fica. –diz-me ele.

-----------------------

-Então era verdade? –pergunto assim que os vejo entrando no apartamento. Eu não acredito, o meu irmão e a minha melhor amiga. Como eles puderam? E o idiota do meu irmão sempre me perguntava se eu gosto dela. Pra que? pra justo no dia que eu vou dizer que sim eu descobrir que eles tem um caso.

-Vai adiantar negar? –pergunta ele. Não, não vai adiantar.

-Kagome siga esse corredor e entre na ultima porta a esquerda. –eu não acredito eles me ignoraram.

-Obrigada. –diz ela indo pelo corredor.

-Então trouxe a sua namoradinha para cá? Esqueceu que eu também moro aqui? –pergunto.

-Ta com ciúmes irmãozinho? –pergunta-me ele debochado.

-Dela? Eu tenho coisa melhor. –digo.

-Acho bom você falar mais baixo por que eu tenho certeza de que você ainda vai se arrepender do que disse. –diz ele com seu ar superior.

-Eu acho que não. –digo.

-Eu tenho certeza que sim. –diz ele.

-Onde fica o banheiro? –pergunta Kagome, como eu ainda sinto pena dela? Ta, ta certo que o seu estado é deprimente, mas ela me enganou ela não merece compaixão.

-Na sua casa, bem longe daqui. –digo.

-Cala a boca Inuyasha, fica na segunda porta a direita. –diz Sesshomaru.

------------------------------------

Eu odeio a minha vida! Por que a única coisa que eu sempre quis me foi tirada? Se o meu pai...

_----------Flash Back--------------_

_-Kagome, eu quero que guarde esse telefone, é onde nós vamos morar, eu você e o seu irmão. –diz um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis a uma menina de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis._

_-E a mamãe? –pergunta a jovem._

_-A mamãe vai ficar com a maninha, só iremos você seu irmão e eu, mas assim que eu voltar, por que eu tenho que avisar os seus avós primeiro. –diz ele._

_-Tá. –diz a menina._

_------------Fim do Flash Back----------_

Por que você teve que morrer? Tudo poderia ser diferente. Eu poderia ser feliz...

-Finalmente, conseguiu tirar o cascão? –pergunta-me Sesshomaru.

-Parece que sim. –digo sorrindo.

-Não parece, ainda ta fedendo. –ele me odeia... não Kagome, não chore...

-Sessh...

-Tem intimidade até para te chamar de Sesshy? Só a mamãe te chamava assim, você nunca deixou nenhuma das suas namoradas te chamar assim. –você é um idiota Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, você... você está com ciúmes... você está com ciúmes de mim! É isso? –pergunto.

-Ciúmes de você? Já se olhou no espelho? Você não é só feia por fora, por dentro é podre, somente o meu meio-irmão para se apaixonar por você. –diz ele.

-Quer saber Inuyasha EU não sei porque eu agüentei você esse tempo todo? Ou melhor, eu e a minha mania de ver o melhor lado nas pessoas... eu queria não ter te conhecido, eu queria... queria que ninguém tivesse me salvado naquele dia por que talvez eu estivesse me paz. –digo.–Me leva pra casa Sesshomaru, por favor, eu preciso arrumar as minhas coisas.

-Você não vai ficar aqui. –diz ele.

-Não se preocupe, que não quero nunca mais saber de você. –digo indo atrás do Sesshomaru.

-------------

Droga, eu não acredito que eu disse tudo isso? Por que eu não admiti que estava com ciúmes? Eu tive que ser orgulhoso. Ela e o Sesshomaru não têm nada a ver um com outro é como a água e o óleo, se eu fosse menos cabeça-dura e um pouquinho mais inteligente eu não teria brigado com ela.

Trim trim

-Alô! –merda de telefone.

-Escuta irmãozinho você tem exatamente meia-hora para pedir desculpas a K-chan e dizer o que sente. –ele só pode estar brincando.

-E por que eu faria isso? –pergunto.

-Primeiro, por que é o que você quer, e segundo por que você pode perdê-la para sempre. –perdê-la... para sempre...

--------------------

-Sesshomaru, o trem já vai sair, eu tenho que ir... –digo.

-Espera mais um pouco. –pede-me ele.

-Não dá mais, obrigada por tudo. –digo abraçando-o e indo em direção ao trem.

-Tchau, baixinha. –diz-me ele.

A partir de agora começa uma nova fase na minha vida, e quem me dera que você também ficasse pra trás, mas o meu coração não deixa.

---------------------------

Corro o mais que posso tinha um trem saindo da estação estava apenas o ultimo vagão na estação, Sesshomaru olhava para ele, ele estava sozinho, ela certamente estava no vagão.

-Maldição KKKKAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGOOOOMMMEEEEEEEEE! –grito com toda a minha força...

----------------------------

-Inuyasha, por um instante eu ouvi a sua voz... eu nunca vou te esquecer... –sussurro.

----------------------------

Eu tenho que alcançar o trem, eu não vou deixá-la assim não mesmo, ela não pode ir embora me odiando.

-Inuyasha! –o que ele que agora? –Olha onde...

CATAPLOFT!

-Maldição.

-Pisa... -termina ele.

--------------------FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE----------------------------

Aqui termina a primeira parte da fic. E ai gostaram? Ah, não se preocupem eu logo postarei a segunda.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando o Amor é Inevitavel- Parte II: Doce Aroma

é a continuação desta fic então please leiam e comentem sim? Vlw!


End file.
